villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Purple Guy (real name: William Afton, also known by his undercover name, Dave) is either the deuteragonist or the main antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's fan game series "Dayshift at Freddy's". Dave is a deranged murderer looking to shut down all that remains of Freddy Fazbenders, and uses the protagonist in order to do it. Dependent on what path you take, Dave will either be your worst enemy who you will have to try to stop from shutting down the restaurants, or best buddy who you will help to murder five kids and leave Freddy Fazbenders. Dave uses text-to-speach in order to communicate, and is voiced by Wise Guy from VoiceForge. History Early Days From a young age, William Afton was cast out of an orphanage after being abandoned by his parents, and due to the fact that no one would adopt him due to his appearance. Trying his best to survive in New York in the 50's, William eventually came across a travelling circus hosted by Henry Miller. Amazed by what Henry could perform, he helped Henry open Fredbear's Family Diner somewhere around the 70s to 80s, William and Henry were mass-murdering buddies, constantly luring and killing innocent children in the diner to make sure their competitors never overtook them, Henry even killed a young boy from the outside of the restaurant. However, Henry met his fate in 1983, possibly by an animatronic or some kind of springlock failure, regardless, Henry ends up dead and Fredbears was brought out by Fazbender Entertainment, even taking the Fredbear character, causing William to seek revenge on Fazbender Entertainment by going to each location and shutting it down, he took Henry's last name and formed a fake identity, that of "Dave Miller". Dayshift at Freddy's Dave makes his first appearance in Dayshift at Freddy's when the player enters the off-camera saferoom, Dave will greet the player and ask what they think of Freddy Fazbenders, regardless of the players choice, Dave will inform them that they can't leave the establishment and then gives them the offer to help him kill five children. This is where the multiple endings start. Roles in DSaF1 Endings Bad Ending It doesn't matter if the player chooses to side with Dave or not, on the final day Dave will let an either let Breadbear or Farfour loose, causing them to bite down on the player. Crafty Ending To get the Crafty Ending the player needs to earn a favor from Phone Guy. By either getting rid of the Health Inspector violently or making sure the bullies don't put the FNaF 4 child's head in a robot's mouth. Then use Phone Guy's favor to make sure he wont rat you out. In the final section of the game, Dave will unleash an animatronic and have it gunned down by a police officer, Phone Guy and the player both blame Dave for the attack and Dave will be arrested and sent to prison. Gnarly Ending The player will have to accept Dave's offer and choose both Breadbear and Farfour to attack everyone at the party. Dave will bring the player outside and set the building on fire. As the building burns down, Dave and Old Sport travel to Vegas. True Ending The player must refuse Dave's murder offer and help the five children, in the end, Dave will unleash Farfour and The Real Fredbear will fight him off as Old Sport runs off, though it is unknown what happened to Dave, either escaping or getting himself arrested. Mediocre Ending In the Mediocre ending the player must refuse to join Dave and not complete all the requirements for the true ending, causing Farfour to attack the player Soapy Ending In the Soapy Ending the player must join Dave and activate one animatronic, during the party the robot will get shot down by the police. Phone Guy and Dave then blame Old Sport for setting the robot loose and he will get sent to prison. Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Dave returns in Dayshift at Freddy's 2 to once again slaughter children, dependent on what ending the player chose at the beginning to start from, Dave will have a different reaction to the players' arrival. Dave will offer the player immortality, and will proceed to explain how the Freddy chain doesn't have much time left with all the incidents that spanned through the multiple locations, and if this location went down, it would be the end, once again, the different endings will start. Role in DSaF2 Endings True Ending The true ending requires the player refusing Dave's offer and helping both the Puppet and the Phone Guy, after completing the main tasks, the player and Phone Guy will then plan to grease up every springlock in the Spring Bonnie suit. The next day Dave will put on his suit and begin to dance until he feels the springlocks go off, he panics and retreats to the Safe Room where he proceeds to bleed out and decay quickly. The next day after the player returns to the restaurant Dave breaks down the false wall he was sealed behind and attempts to attack Phone Guy as "Davetrap" until The Real Fredbear comes to stop him, after a brief conversation Fredbear and Davetrap fight until Fredbear bites down on his head, as Davetrap twitches out he screams "FAX" before falling to the ground and presumably meeting his final demise. Almost Happy Ending This ending is achieved by completing the regular happy ending but failing to defeat Davetrap as Fredbear. After failing to defeat Davetrap he will bite down on Phone Guy's head until it cuts to a screen with a grave reading "Almost Happy Ending" and Phone Guy's head lying on the ground in front of it with a large chunk of his head removed. Radical Ending In order to get this ending the player must accept Dave's murder offer after selecting a regular ending in the beginning of the game, the player must choose Balloon Boy as the attacker, this causes Phone Guy's son to get bitten, allowing Purple Guy and Old Sport to escape to Vegas. An Ending In this ending, the player must choose to begin from the Gnarly Ending from the first game and help Dave in his schemes, the player must also only choose purple dialogue when they get the chance, as well as choosing Balloon Boy as the attacker. After Phone Guy freaks out and leaves Fredbear will appear to fight Old Sport, declaring he broke his promise to save the children, the player must keep healing in order to beat Fredbear. At the end of the battle Old Sport depresses Fredbear, causing him to explode, after that, Orange Man and Dave go to Vegas, unfortunately, this leaves Old Sport in a sadistic state he can't change, even scaring Dave. Premature Ending To get this ending, the player must decline Dave's offer and leave to go to the Prize Corner to talk to the Marionette a text box will state that he is "slumbering". The player must tell him what Dave is about to do. The player must then go to the Safe Room, causing the Puppet to follow the player and confront Dave. The Marionette will tickle Dave and trigger his springlocks, Phone Guy will come by saying that he heard noises and looks down at Dave slowly dying on the floor. Dave asks Phone Guy if he can go to the bathroom and Phone Guy will say no, Dave asks again and Phone Guy starts screaming. Phone Guy then decides to seal Dave away in the Spring Bonnie suit. Sorta Happy Ending? To get this ending, the player must refuse Dave and Phone Guy's offer, help the Puppet, then set their alarm for 1:00pm for Friday's shift, causing them to miss it and sleep the rest of the day away and coming in on Saturday instead. After Old Sport gets suited up and talks to Toy Freddy for a little while, Dave will come in and threaten to shoot up Toy Freddy and everyone in the restaurant, since he's bad with rejection from Old Sport. Phone Guy will point out how the Toy's know what a gun is, and have criminal recognition systems, causing Toy Freddy to attack and eat Dave. Fairly Evil Ending For this ending the player must help Dave with his plans and choose Foxy as the attacker. The Next day the player will get to play as Phone Guy and fight Dave, after the fight Old Sport comes in and both him and Dave tell Phone Guy to go to Party Room 1. In Party Room 1 Phone Guy finds Nightmare Foxy and gets his head bitten by the robot, allowing Dave and Old Sport to escape to Vegas. Eggplant Ending To get this ending, the player follow the Dave's route and end up at Old Sport's house. When Dave tells the player to punch in the numbers on the phone the player must pick the incorrect numbers. After exactly three tries the player should get the Eggplant Ending, which shows a newspaper article that says that Dave shoved a whole eggplant up Old Sport's urethra. Personality Even before arriving to Freddy's, Dave was a heartless, deranged, manipulative, cunning and intelligent psychopath with no regards for anyone's lives but his and Henry's. Dave is shown to be sadistic and cruel, constantly luring multiple children from each location in order to slaughter them. Dave also seems to have an obsession with Old Sport, as he calls him his "orange baby", and when logging onto Phone Guy's account, looking into the "Employee Records." file, and choosing Dave's record to look at it states that "Dave is known to obsess over Old Sport". Despite being intelligent and merciless, Dave does have a silly side to him, such as wanting to grab a cigarette while painfully dying in the Spring Bonnie suit. Along with that, when Old Sport is trying to abduct kids for Dave, he comes out of the Safe Room in the Spring Bonnie suit and starts pestering Old Sport about when how plan is coming along, and interrupting him from kidnapping the kids until he finally does it himself, in an unconvincing way whilst stating "I'm totally not a child murderer!". Gallery -uggys2r3.png|"Hello there, Old Sport." -eusrgmmr.png|Dave throwing Foxy into the Grand Canyon back in 1985. End11.png|Dave and Old Sport in the Gnarly Ending. End8.png End10.png End12.png End14.png End15.png|Dave in the Crafty Ending. Striper_Foxies.png|Dave and Old sport in the Radical Ending. An_End.png|Dave in "An Ending" with a sadistic looking Old Sport. Premature_ending.png|Dave is sealed off inside Springtrap in the Premature Ending. Topkek.png|Dave in the newspaper in the Eggplant Ending. DAVEYS BACK BABY.png|Davetrap returns. ALAS I AM SLAIN.png|Davetrap is slain. FAX.png|Davetrap's last words. Trivia *Despite being a child murdering psychopath, Dave does have a heart, despite him saying he doesn't have one, as he does get scared of Old Sport in "An Ending". *When playing the Deliver Cake to the Children mini-game, there is a chance of Dave appearing and saying "I'm going to tickle the yellow bear scrotum", killing Old Sport. *Dave self-identifies himself as Aubergine man. Aubergine is another word for purple and is often described to be the color for an eggplant. *Orange Man calls Dave an eggplant at one point, further hinting the aubergine reference. *There are a few things to note about Dave from DirectDoggo's Tumblr, such as; **His favorite movie is The Great Gatsby. **His favorite food is pizza. **He replaces himself on the robots' criminal database with Elvis Presley. **He's apparently in his twenties. **He can play the trombone. **He is around 6'4", and 6'6" with his neck stretched. **His favorite movie is One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest. **He doesn't know when his birthday is, but considers Halloween as his birthday. Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Dimwits Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the past Category:Extremists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Game Bosses Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Incriminators Category:Insecure Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Mutants Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Pawns Category:Possessor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Smugglers Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Undead Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Weaklings Category:Wrathful Category:Zombies Category:Self-Aware Category:Lust Category:Comic Relief